Talk:Senate of Atlion
What are we going to do about this? Woogers - talk ( ) 03:58, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I suggest, as a first step, creating the page. :P But what do you mean, exactly? 77topaz (talk) 06:45, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :This is what I meant, but to create a page, we must know what will go on it. Woogers - talk ( ) 12:25, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I am just waiting. I don't really know what to make of legislatures, as I usually pick a random and controllable number of seats. Also, it's basically a crisis that we have so many political parties. It's going to be a war as to who has the majority and who finally is the smallest party. Thus, I'd rather let just you decide all these things. :P -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 10:00, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :|Woogers - talk ( ) 12:25, November 15, 2012 (UTC) My point is that if we want to go forward with the Senate thing, we need to decide on where to drag the line with political parties. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:15, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I agree with the above. Six or seven parties max with one representing at one political stance. However, while I feel that this is nessessary, in a true democracy, such as the one we wish to emulate, more parties would definately sprout up since this is a multi-party nation and would be realistic. However, that is for Woogers to decide. However, I remain commited to the six-party setting. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 15:54, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I don't care about the amount of parties, I care about the parties in Senate. Having six major parties will be weird. We need like 2 or 3 big parties and 4 small ones, the rest should stay out of Senate. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:59, November 15, 2012 (UTC) And that was the issue I was talking about. It would be unrealistic. While I certainly agree with the matter regarding the number of major parties in the senate, it would not be realistic as we want Atlion to be. The major democracies of the world have at least a dozen parties in their senate (the US alone 5 major parties and 39 minor parties all fighting for control of the Senate). I say there should be no restriction on the number of minor parties allowed in the senate, but a limit on the major parties, five or six tops. We could make a sixth or seventh as part of a special event for the game perhaps. Just a thought. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 16:56, November 15, 2012 (UTC) We should let Woogers decide on his own though. He doesn't have a party and no bias. The Senate is all up to you Woogers. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:30, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Lovia has about six major parties, so that could work. 77topaz (talk) 22:18, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Remember, we're not Lovia. -Sunkist- (talk) 23:34, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Canada has five federally elected parties, the United States has two, Mexico has seven. The average here is four and two-thirds. How does four federally represented parties sound? Of course, there can be as many parties as the user desires, but each state-level and local-level party must generally caucus with one of the major parties. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:36, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Four sounds good. You decide which of those are the largest or smallest. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 23:49, November 15, 2012 (UTC) We have the DRP, CAP and GPA, so what do you suggest as a fourth? 77topaz (talk) 23:54, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm only familiar with the DRP. And that's past center-left. We need a center-left, a center-right, and a far right, at least. Proposals? Woogers - talk ( ) 00:13, November 16, 2012 (UTC) The Christian Alliance for Progress (or CAP), is far-right. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 03:58, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay, that's two. I'll propose Conservative Centrist Union (CU) as center-right. Woogers - talk ( ) 04:32, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good to me. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 05:13, November 16, 2012 (UTC) DRP is center-left, not left or far-left. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:09, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Green Party of Atlion (GPA, see Vlorast's politics section also) as a fourth? 77topaz (talk) 19:46, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Is GPA far-left? Woogers - talk ( ) 12:32, November 17, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry for semi-late response) I guess so. 77topaz (talk) 23:06, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Considering the party's motives are driven by protecting the enviorment, progressing economic equality, and helping the little guy out in general, that would be a strong yes. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 23:32, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay. :P 77topaz (talk) 23:36, November 26, 2012 (UTC) I believe that would make the GPA a party wanting anarchism or communism. Personally I see the GPA as a normal left-wing party. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 23:52, November 26, 2012 (UTC) I do see it as "normal left", I guess. Notice the ":P" at the end of my last statement. 77topaz (talk) 01:17, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Far-left can mean "normal-left" if the country's political center is to the right of a balanced political spectrum, like the United States. Also, I'm back from the holiday break. The GPA can be the fourth party. Now, how about the apportionment of seats? Woogers - talk ( ) 04:18, November 28, 2012 (UTC) You should decide that on your own. Viva, Topaz and I don't have objective standpoints in this regard. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:14, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Truer words never spoken. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 16:53, November 28, 2012 (UTC) How many seats did we want, then? And what about the issue of states with more people having more power? That's why bicameral legislatures generally exist. So that small states can have a representative body with equal power. Woogers - talk ( ) 03:07, November 30, 2012 (UTC) We can divide the Senate into the Upper House and the Lower House if you wish. If we are keeping it unicameral, I would suggest having 150-200 seats. Large legislatures have never made sense to me. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 10:37, November 30, 2012 (UTC) So, shall we go bicameral, or does anyone have a better system for apportionment? Woogers - talk ( ) 02:48, December 3, 2012 (UTC) I always vote unicameral, but it's up to you. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:01, December 3, 2012 (UTC)